Imprisoned
A fist slams into the screen, and Tarcastick flies across the screen. He crashes into a large floating boulder, reverting to Fred. Fred: I think I just coughed up my spleen. Willie throws an enlarged punch, hitting an Osmosian with a stone armor. An Osmosian's eyes glow, and Willie floats into the air. Willie expands his body, and breaks free from the grip. He curls into a ball, and falls over one of them, knocking him out. An Osmosian Warrior's eyes glow and he lifts Willie up into the air with telekinesis. Willie stretches his body, and breaks free from the grip. He curls into a ball, and falls over one of them, knocking him out. The Osmosians charge toward him from all directions, firing electric blasts. Willie: Come on! How come they all get to have lightning?! In the background, Fred activates the Novatrix. Fred (background): Because of the battery packs on their backs. Fred slaps down the Novatrix, transforming. Willie extends his arms, and whips out several Willie: Battery packs? Good idea! Willie melts into a puddle, and lunges at their battery packs. He destroys them all, and slams the Osmosians together. Willie: Oh yeah! Willie expands to humanoid form, and cheers A lightning bolt strikes him head on, and he is sent flying. He falls out of the boulder, and plummets fast. Invisiball: Willie! Invisiball skydives off his boulder, rolling into a ball, falling towards the unknown. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Invisiball plummets at high speed. Willie: Fred! Invisiball: Willie, try to get my hand! Willie extends his arm, but misses Invisiball. Invisiball falls faster in ball form, and attempts to catch his arm. He misses. Willie: If we fall more than 150 kilometers, we will hit the core! Invisiball: Yeah, I know! I'll try to protect you as we fall! Willie: NO! The core of Ringa Morr is highly unstable. If we hit it we'll explode into bits and bits. Invisiball: Oh Uh. He taps the Novatrix. Invisiball: Marcus! We're falling! We need help! Meanwhile, Metarid's ship flies overhead. Marcus is on intercom. Marcus: On it! It'll take us a minute! Invisiball: We don't have one minute! We're gonna hit the core! Marcus: Okay! Marcus pulls a lever. Marcus: Activating Speed Boosters! The ship zooms off at high speed. Meanwhile, Invisiball curls around Willie, as they continue to fall faster. Invisiball: Willie, if this is the end, I'll tell you I enjoyed living with you! Willie: Me tooo! They crash towards the core. Willie closes his eyes, awaiting impact. Suddenly, Invisiball stops falling. A blue aura surrounds them, and they fly upwards, landing on a boulder. Invisiball uncurls, and reverts. In front of Fred and Willie stands a bunch of Uxorite Warriors. Uxorite #1: Greetings. Willie: Hello. Uxorite #2: We noticed you were fighting our common enemies so we decided to save you. They all bow down to Fred and Willie. Fred: I am Fred Blake. Willie: I'm Willie Williams. He puts his hand out. An Uxorite frowns at his hand, and bends forward, putting a fist in his palm. Willie: Oh... hi... He puts his fist in his palm. Uxorite #1: The Osmosians claim to be revolutionaries, but they're just another street gang! Fred: The Osmosians are way more than that. They're a whole empire conquering planet after planet! Destroying civilization after civilization! Willie: They exterminated Fred's people! Uxorite #2: They have been here for weeks, wrecking havoc, taking us hostages and destroying infra structures! Uxorite #3: We lost a lot of good people as well... and the Osmosians appearing so close to the planet core does not bode well for the safety of the planet.